


Late night call

by LukeDoe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Don't Read This, Eating out, Emotional, Emotions, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Heavy Petting, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Late at Night, Licking, London, Oral Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Well if you come this far here have a cookie, White coat, rocketangel, why are you reading this ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeDoe/pseuds/LukeDoe
Summary: Late at night in one of the most resume Hospitals in London Chief resident Angela Ziegler is on call.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Late night call

Late Night call

Deep in the nigh the moon lonely shines through the foggy night, painting the large window fronts of the London skyscrapers in a silky withe. Ensnared by the clutch of the Modern build ,apartments and streets lonesome the old London medical centre reside. Ever Observant its shift never ends tending to the ill and sick to the becoming mothers and the unfortunate ones. Circling through the sleepy ward Angela Ziegler Chief resident of the Nano surgery smoothens her bright white coat. Her hair hastily fixed in a messy pony tail , dark circles around her eyes speaking of a long day and an even longer night. Two hours since the last residence left , Angela had sent her home , Samantha was a good resident her dominance and accretive nature had opened her many doors as much as many as it her poor emotional control had closed.

The soft Click of Angela´s black pumps was the only noise cutting through the sleepy silence of the softly light ward. Sunken in deep thought she trance like reached for the door to her office , just as she was about to push the door open she noticed the dim light flickering through the leaned on door.

Holding her breath she paused one hand on the cold metal door knob the other clutching the black clipboard to her chest. There she froze , standing perfectly still , calm breaths taking in the sterile scent of the Hospital floor , the hint of her own perfume lingering in the air mixed with the heavy sweet odour of cognac floating through the narrow opened door.

Every muscle in her body tensed, telling her the to flee, seek help or at least get her pistol from the locker room but curiosity won pushing the door open in one fast swoop.

The Room was dimly lit, her heavy oaken desk dominating the room cramped with paper work, half spread on the on call bed still freshly made from weeks ago. A black leather jacked thrown over the chair, the heavy scent of whisky, smoke and hot air waking butterfly’s in her stomach, her knees softly trembling as she connected the clues.

“I missed you so much Habibti” Fareeha whispered in her ear, her strong muscular arms wrapped around Angela, “you scared me to death liebling “ Angela whispered trying to contain her excitement. “I didn’t expect you until tonig…. “ Angela got interrupted by brown silk like lips pressed on hers , she could feel the strength leaving her body as Fareeha wrapped her strong arms around her holding her close to her , she felt the world shrinking , everything that matters was here right and now. Gently parting her lips Fareeha pushed her tongue forward , reaching , demanding the sinful embrace she had just to long endure without. Dropping the Clipboard to the floor her heart pounding in pure happiness she parted just unwilling from this loving embrace.

Fareeha smiled “you know I first dropped by our Apartment but since you weren’t there I figured you would be working late.“ Fareeha turned , parting from her beloved , she reached for the small box resting on the desk. “ I brought you something from my deployment , I know I shouldn’t buy any thing expensive but….” More she couldn’t muster , seeing the Angelic silhouette reflected in the blinded window.

Angela had dropped her white coat , letting it slide to the ground , her white blouse unbuttoned revealing her white laced bra pushing her tender breast into perfect shape , before Fareeha could muster another word she dropped her stiff pencil skirt to the floor spotting her matching white see through pants. There she was in the Sterile white light of the Hospital , her delicate white skin like freshly fallen snow , her light blond hair contrasted by her darting blue eyes , watching her and only her Fareeha felt her hear skip a beat. Slowly shifting her weight in the heels she step forward , the dim light complimenting her immoral curves , casting shadows over her perfectly round breast down her toned slender stomach , resting between her tights “I want you Liebling , I have ached for you for so long “ Angela whispered closing the distance between them , her snow white hand caressing Fareehas neck , playfully along the taller woman’s collar bone, following her trained muscular physique , over her firm breast down Fareehas tank top on to her Army issued cargo pants. Sinking her fingers into the fabric slowly peeling it of fareehas toned abs , placing soft kisses on her tanned skin. In swift motion reliving Fareeha of her belt and pants dropping to the floor. Angelas hands fleeing down Fareehas trained legs , grasping in to the tight muscles , feeling the wet heat radiating from her, the sweet scent of Fareeha´s lust sending playful tingles through her spin as she removed the last layer of fabric dropping the plain black panties on the floor. Kiss by Kiss she worked her way up the tights, causing goosebumps on the dark woman´s skin. The closer she came to her gaping wetting sex the tenser Fareeha became , pushing her backward Fareeha was forced onto the desk her legs spread , presenting her wanting wetting needs for Angela to see. The First finger softly pushed against her wet folds sending sweet anticipation up her spin , Fareehas hands wrenched around the edge of the desk “Habibti , I want you so much “ she pushed between clenched teeth.

The first followed the second progressing just too easily into Fareeha , Mercy´s lips caressing her gently, at first then she grew bolder and bolder , moving her fingers to the rhythm of their beating hearts , to lure the first of many moans from her , Her tongue advancing savouring her lovers sweet taste she curled her fingers against Fareehas clenching walls , searching for her sweet spot , Fareeha gasp her hear beating through her chest , warm sweaty pearls building over her arching body , giving in to the luscious temptation letting out a pleasurable moan. “I’m so close “ Faster and faster her tongue drawing scorching circles , her fingers deep inside her breaching into her , every muscle of Fareehas body began to contract , granting her the body of an ancient goddess moaning into the air her steady hands wrapped into angelas blond hair , she could feel the electric pressure ready to burst. With one last lustful embrace engulfing in to her love Fareeha came straining her muscular body in the dim light. Angela emerged under her , placing herself on her beloved Fareeha´s sweaty body caressing her shaking Silhouette , buried in soft kiss.

“Wow I didn´t plan with this, when I came here “ Fareeha smiled.

“You know im technically off work now, so why don’t you take me home on your Motorcycle and we call for round two ?” She smirked

“ I love you so much Habibti “ She glowed pressing Angela close to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this , is a long time since i have wrote something. enjoy the hidden cookie.


End file.
